World of WITCHCraft
by Sniper Fodder
Summary: The Guardians have defeated Phobos and face an uncertain future.Little do they know their next adventure is about to begin. World of Warcraft: a new fad in Heatherfield or a world on the brink of destruction? The Guardians must decide before it's too late
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, just a few notes about this story before you read it. If you have already skimmed the story a bit, or when you do begin to read it, you will find the format different from what you would normaly find. The beggining of each chapter begins with the reader and another character talking. Each chapter ends the same way. The majority of the story though is about World of Warcraft and W.I.T.C.H. The story is written in this format for a couple of reasons: **

**1) Since this will be a x-over of W.I.T.C.H. and the popular MMORPG "World of Warcraft", I wanted the reader to have a taste of Role Playing. This fits in with what "World of Warcraft" is. Therefore, this dialogue takes place as if the reader was a person living in Azeroth.**

**2) I am testing out this format to see if i like it. If I decide this format is not feasiable, I will change the stories. I find it intriguing to have the reader be a traveler listening to a tail being told by the local bard. It will go no farther then that, A travler listening to a story. The dialogue is ment to give you an idea of how a traveler might feel during the telling of the tale.**

**I would love to have Feed Back on this format. This will be my only story to feature this format (unless I move on to a sequal). Lastly before I continue onwards, I would like to clarify the timeline for this story. It occours ruffely a month or two after the fall of Phobos and Elyon's elevation to the throne of Meridian. The Guardians have not reached the Nerissa storyline yet. For reference to the time period of World of Warcraft, the story takes place after the portal to the Outlands becomes active. Therefore there are possiblities for Blood Elves and Draenie to appear in the story. Well, I better let you get to the story at hand .**

**

* * *

**

This story was posted in March of 2007.

* * *

Ho! Stranger! What brings you to these parts? 

**You are greeted by a slender, female bartender polishing a glass at the Bar.**

Perhaps to see Hellfire tower?

**You nod your head because you have heard the tales and wanted to set out upon your own quest.**

Well, you are out of luck then. The way up the mountain is blocked by tons of snow. Beasts and Demons alike prowl the area chasing away unwary travelers.

**You let out a sigh in disappointment.**

Well, since you're here, why don't I tell you the tale of how it all started?

**You raise an eyebrow at the bartender who has offered to tell you the tale.**

Oh, me? Well I'm the local bard, as well as the bartender. Karen McGee at your service. Now how about that tale?

**You nod your head in understanding and settle down to listen to the tale.**

Good. Why don't I start from the beginning? It happened not that long ago…

Ω

"How long until your preparations are complete, Persephonea?" A voice filled with darkness, hatred, and immense power asked through a crystal ball. The voice seemed to fill the circular room, and caused light to flee creating immense shadows from the fire that burned from the grate.

There was a colorful rug on the floor next to a table where the crystal ball sat, spun with the tales of Persephonea's predecessors who had all tried and failed to summon her dark master.

Persephonea turned toward the crystal ball from her position at the window. A blizzard screamed outside causing snow to flurry and eddy around the tower.

"Soon my master, very soon. I have all of the items necessary for the ritual." She replied, her voice low and sensual and able to take the breath away from a man. The voice issued from a tall slender silvery haired Blood Elf. "All that is left is the sacrificial blood."

Blood Elves, relatives of the Night Elves in that they both had the same ancestry. Blood Elves had been cut off from the wells of magic and so reverted back to their appearance before being touched by magic. Blood Elves were addicted to magic though and fed their arcane addiction by sucking the magical force out of living creatures.

Dressed in purplish, blood red robes, Persephonea honestly did not look that very threatening, but whenever one was unfortunate enough to taste the virile power behind her, one fled with the utmost haste.

Her hair was long with slight curls at the ends framing a face with green glowing eyes, signature of the Blood Elf blood that ran thru her veins. Persephonea really did not care much for what others thought of her appearance, as the cloak she would don whenever venturing out of her sanctum greatly concealed her face.

"Good. You have done well Persephonea, unlike the previous fool who tried to summon ussss." The dark voice remarked with a fierce hiss. It was very displeased with the way the one before Persephonea had failed.

"Greshan was a fool Master. He had allowed the weak minded to corrupt him and his goals. I obliterate the weak minded and use them for my deeds." Persephonea replied a maniacal grin crossing her delicate face.

"Persephonea, who is it that you will sacrifice for the ritual?" the inscrutable voice asked, a bit curious as to how his loyal minion would accomplish this next undertaking.

"Ah, a simple task, Master. At the bottom of this mountain, there are several villages with many inhabitants to sacrifice. I shall use them to bring you to this world." Persephonea revealed knowing full well what was needed of her. "In fact, I will be going out tonight to find some fools to offer up to the ritual."

"Excellent. I will leave you to do your duty Persephonea. Do not displease me." the dark voice commanded before fading out.

"I will not displease you Master. I shall bring about the end of Azeroth!" Persephonea proclaimed with a boisterous cackle before turning back to the window to watch the eternal blizzard that isolated Hellfire Tower from the rest of Winterspring.

Ω

…And so that night was the night when the nightmare truly began stranger. It was most terrible indeed. Would you like something to drink?

**You nod your head yes. The trip was long and you're thirsty.**

Perhaps some mead? Very well. A pint for you on the house. I find it terribly lonely out here. We don't have many visitors. Why don't you finish that before I continue on?

**You nod in agreement, watching as Karen the Bartender polishes a few more glasses.**

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so you've had a taste for the story. I know, I know. The Guardians aren't even in the prologue, but I will get to them in the next chapter. Right now I'm setting up the story so you are not completly confused and wondering what the heck I'm doing. Read and Review if you would.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, this chapter will focus just on the Guardians. Also, I forgot to attach my Standard W.I.T.C.H. Disclaimer from my profile to this story in the prologue, so I will do it here. See you on the other side!**

**

* * *

**This chapter was posted in March of 2007.

* * *

**You finish up your drink as Karen the bartender finishes polishing a glass.**

Ah! So you're finished with your drink? Good! I think I will continue this story with the other element behind it.

**You raise an eyebrow at this. You wonder how complex it could get. Karen sees your wonderment.**

Yes, this story has more to it than meets the eye. Have you ever heard of "Fairies"?

**You have heard myths about Fairies, but you really don't know much about them. You shake your head no.**

Ah, well, they are a magical sort of creature. You see the thing is, Fairies don't _exist_ here in Azeroth…

**You raise an eyebrow at this. What is she talking about?**

That's right. They don't exist here in this world. Now, you probably think I am crazy, and this has nothing to do with the story of Hellfire tower…

**You nod in agreement. Karen seems to be quit mad.**

But it does stranger. It has everything to do with Hellfire tower; how it ended, and how Persephonea was defeated.

**You still don't believe her.**

Well, let me explain. This part of the story takes place on a planet called Earth…

ΩΩ

Will looked about her room as she got prepared to go to school for the day. Her room was covered in frogs and was a mess. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with blue jeans. Over her shirt she wore a pink jacket. Her red hair cut about shoulder length was always a mess in the morning. Her big brown eyes looked out from the youthful face of a 14 year old. She looked and acted the part of a tomboy.

But of course, Will Vandom didn't look like this all the time. When she went to fight Phobos in meridian she took on her Guardian form, growing more mature. She became taller and curvier with a set of wings which sprouted from her back. Her clothes transformed into close fitting purple, blue and green colored shirt and pants.

She wasn't the only one who could transform though. There was her other friends, Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin, and Cornelia who also transformed into the Guardians. Together they formed W.I.T.C.H., an acronym of all there names combined. W.I.T.C.H. protected a magical barrier, The Veil, which separated earth from another world, Meridian. As the Guardians they could all control different elemental powers.

Irma could control water and was the jokester of the group. Taranee could control fire and had matured from a shy girl to a mature confident teenager. Cornelia controlled the power of Earth and was the popular one of the group. Hay Lin who had power of air was the odd one of the group and never failed to express her creativity through what she wore or drew. Will was the leader of the group. She was the keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar which allowed the girls to transform into their Guardian forms. She controlled the power of energy and had the ability to talk to electrical appliances.

But the Guardians adventures in Meridian had drawn to a close with the defeat of Phobos. They had returned the throne to Elyon, the rightful heir and Light of Meridian. The Guardians now no longer had to protect the Veil with Phobos removed from power and locked away safely in Kandrakar. Thus their lives returned to a normal pace at which it once was before, if you could call that normal. In fact the guardianship had grown upon all of them and had become 'normal' to them.

Will having finished her morning routine exited her room and entered the kitchen where her Mom, Susan Vandom was cooking breakfast. Ms. Vandom was taller than her daughter with raven hair flowing down to her back. She had divorced her husband Thomas Vandom and moved to Heatherfield to protect Will from him.

"Good Morning Will. How did you sleep last night?" Ms. Vandom said as she set a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon down on the table for Will.

"I slept wonderfully. The rain put me to sleep." Will said remembering to last nights gentle shower that had pitter pattered on the roof all night lulling Will to sleep. Wrinkling her nose Will continued, "But it will be wet when I ride my bike to school though."

"If you want I could give you a ride to school," Ms Vandom offered her daughter sitting down at the table with her own plate of food.

Will just shrugged and said, "Its okay Mom. It's not like I haven't ridden my bike to school in the rain before." Picking up her fork she began to eat her eggs in earnest.

"Alright Will. Just keep warm. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold." Ms. Vandom said spreading some jam on her toast.

"Yes Mom," Will said as she finished up her eggs and moved onto her bacon.

"Oh Will, we have a late meeting today and I won't be getting back home until 6. Do you think you will be okay?" Ms. Vandom said pointing her fork at Will.

"I'll be fine Mom. I'll be going over to Hay Lin's today. I'll let you know if I stay later." Will said in reply as she finished up her toast. Standing up she walked her plate over to the dishwasher. Then she gave her Mom a hug as she walked to the door. "I'll see you later mom!"

"Later Will!" Ms. Vandom said as Will walked out the door. She finished her breakfast in silence before going to work.

After Will left the apartment she lived in she grabbed her bicycle and peddled off to school. The rain had mostly stopped and had left big puddles which Will darted in-between. The air had that fresh smell that usually was left after a good rain like the night before. It took Will only 15 minutes to get to Sheffield Institute where she and most of the kids in Heatherfield attended school.

Arriving at the school yard Will locked her bike up at the bicycle rack and looked about for her friends. She spotted them over by the great oak that they usually like to sit under during lunch. They saw her and waved as she began the trek across the wet grounds to them.

"Hey Will!" Hay Lin said in her cheerful voice. She had a bright pair of socks on that were ringed in different colors that were knee high. She wore a purple skirt with a blue blouse. Her hair was divided into pig tails and she had a pair of goggles resting on her head.

Next to Hay Lin was Cornelia who was dressed to perfection. She also conveyed an atmosphere of cool that was hard to shake. She was dressed in a light green shirt with blue jeans. Cornelia just nodded at Will's presence as she continued to read what looked like a fashion magazine.

Taranee was on the other side of Hay Lin reading a book about biology. She had her hair in braids and a pair of glasses rested on her mocha colored nose. She looked up, closed her book said, "Hey Will". Irma was nowhere to be seen and would probably be late for class today.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" Will grinned as she looked around at her friends.

"Wonderful, I was able to actually get a full night of sleep with out having to worry about a monster come crashing through my window." Irma said jokingly as she appeared behind Will. She had made it to school on time it appeared. She was dressed in a turquoise sweater with blue jeans. Her brown hair was cut at shoulder length and bounced about freely.

"I have to agree with Irma on that," Cornelia said closing her magazine and putting it in her book bag. Irma did a feigned double take.

"Cornelia? Agree with me? The world is truly coming to an end!" Irma said in feigned shock. Hay Lin giggled at Irma's antics and looked about the school yard.

"Mom was actually shocked to see me go to bed early last night," Taranee said shrugging. She grinned as she thought about it. "She thought I might have been sick or something."

"Well, the question is what are we going to do now? Phobos is defeated and Elyon is ruling over Meridian now." Will asked as she glanced around the yard looking for Matt. She knew he usually got to school early and wanted to talk with him. Just then the bell rang for class and Mrs. Knickerbocker was out and about herding students from the wet campus indoors.

"We can discuss it at Hay Lin's after school," Taranee suggested as they started walking for the double doors.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Maybe I should bring Matt?" Will asked.

"Sure," Hay Lin said in her bubbly voice. "The more the merrier."

Waving good bye to each other they headed off to their separate classes.

* * *

_School is as boring as ever,_ Will thought as she sat idly doodling in history class. In fact Will was beginning to miss the little adventures that the Guardians would partake in to rid the world of Meridian of an insidious ruler. _What will we do next?_

That in fact was a question going through all of the Guardians minds as they waded through 1st, 2nd, and 3rd periods. When the bell rang for Lunch the girls went to their lockers to grab their lunches and head outside, only a moderate downpour had started. Ms Knickerbocker was redirecting everyone to the Cafeteria because it wouldn't do for one of the students to catch a cold.

"Well, that spoils lunch," Taranee said as they found a table in the corner of the cafeteria and sat down. Just as the guardians were taking out their lunches, another group of students sat down at the table next to them.

Looking at this crowd one would think they were normal kids, in that they wore regular clothes and joked about with each other. The only thing that stood out of place was a deck of cards that were unlike anything Will had seen before. On one of the kids boxes was the label in bold red lettering "World of Warcraft: Trading Card Game".

"Where did the new game come from?" Asked Irma who had noticed Will's stare. They all took out various things for lunch but what predominantly occupied their attention was the cards. They had taken out several decks and it looked like 2 of the boys were going to play the game.

Taranee looking over to where they girls were staring shrugged and said, "It's the trading card game for the most Popular MMORPG in existence."

"MMOwhata?" Asked Irma clearly confused.

"MMORPG, Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game," Taranee replied returning to her lunch. "It's basically a video game that thousands of people play at once and with each other."

"And what they are playing is the Trading Card game version of it?" Asked Cornelia as she opened up her coke with a _snick!_

"Yea," Taranee said looking at the boys playing. "Apparently World of Warcraft has become popular recently. Nigel says a lot of people are playing it."

Looking around the cafeteria Will noticed that apparently it was popular. She saw small things, nothing really big but it was there. A kid with a baseball cap here emblazoned with the blizzard logo, a kid with a t-shirt there with what appeared to be a coat of arms, A lions head on a shield. And another group of kids sat at another table with the cards not playing, but obviously talking about it.

"Since when did this fad hit the school?" Will asked curious. She had never noticed before.

"Apparently it's fairly recent. Maybe a few months old." Taranee said after swallowing a mouthful of her turkey sandwich.

"I've never noticed it before. Is Nigel playing it?" Hay Lin asked after taking a sip from her juice box.

"Yea, he was telling me how he wasn't really interested in it, but then a friend gave him a free 10 day trial. Apparently he really likes it." Taranee replied holding her hands up exasperated.

"What is it about?" Hay Lin asked curiously. "I mean, why would it be so popular?"

"Well, from what Nigel told me the game is based off of creating a hero that goes and kills monsters. Apparently there is a lot of content to the game. Don't ask me what because I don't play it." Taranee said shrugging.

"Seems boring to me," Irma commented.

"Well, it would be compared to what we have done." Will said grinning. At this comment all the girls giggled and returned to their lunches before the bell rang.

Aside from the conversation at lunch nothing else exciting happened. Will and the rest of W.I.T.C.H. left school and began to head to the Silver Dragon where they could discuss what they could do next since Phobos was removed as a threat.

ΩΩ

**During the story Karen has pulled a bench up to the bar to sit with you.**

Little did they know that they would soon have something to do.

**You look skeptically at Karen. Ordinary school girls turning into magic fairies? Rubbish.**

Rubbish? I think not. You know stranger things have happened in the past few months then ordinary school girls with powers. Look at the great mages of power, The Naru crash landing off of the coast of Darnassus...

**You raise an eyebrow at this.**

Another story for another time. Why don't I get you something to eat and show you up to your room?

**You nod in agreement. A soft bed after the hard road would be nice for a change.**

Alright then, I'll be right back with your food.

**And with that comment Karen gets up from her stool and walks into the back of the Inn in pursuit of a meal for you.**

* * *

**A/N: You made it! Congrats! lol. So that was the first chapter. The next chapter will now deal with what happened in the prologue. Please review, it does me good to understand who, what, when, where, and why about my stories and how I can improve...**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is a slightly longer one. The Guardians aren't mentioned in it, but hopefully this will start to answer some of the questions you guys might have of the story so far. Read and Review!**

* * *

This chapter was Re-posted in March 2008

* * *

After a good nights rest, you come down to find Karen polishing the bar with her rag

**After a good nights rest, you come down to find Karen polishing the bar with her rag.**

Have a good nights rest? You did look awfully tired when you came in.

**You nod your head in agreement. The bed had felt like heaven compared to the roll that you usually used for the open road.**

Good. Why don't you pull up a chair and I'll tell you some more of the story while you eat breakfast?

**Grabbing a chair, you dig into the plate of food that is offered to you while listening to Karen.**

Now where was I? Oh yes, Lord Ravenholdt…

ΩΩΩ

The moon shone down through the tree's creating eerie shadows that seemed to move of their own accord. The night was crisply cold with not a cloud in the sky. Somewhere nearby a stream babbled even though it was cold enough to freeze water. Snow covered the ground in every direction as far as the eye could see in the hilly terrain. The pines had a sprinkling of powder on them giving a frosted look.

The messenger's breath came out in puffs of white steam before falling to the ground frozen. The frigid air would normally have bothered the messenger boy had he not been worrying about the man he was supposed to meet. He gently patted the chestnut mare standing next to him to reassure it as much as himself. Wrapping his cloak around him tighter he studied his surroundings.

"There now girl. I'm sure he will be along soon…" He spoke softly to his favorite companion. Even though the moon was out providing good light to see anything, a lofty amount of creatures could still be lurking about in the shadows provided by the trees.

Just as he was about to give up hope and leave without looking back, a man materialized in front of the messenger giving him quite a scare.

"By the gods! I hate it when you do that!" The messenger said trying to slow his heart down. "Just once could you…"

"There is no time. You must get this to Lord Ravenholdt Immediately!" The man said cutting off the messenger. His black mustache twitched as he held out a thick envelope.

"I will as it is my job. I am after all the messenger." The boy replied taking the envelope from the black gloved hand. The man, an agent of the Assassins Guild was decked out in all black, to better help him remain hidden in the shadows.

"This one is more important then any of the others. The fate of the world rests on your shoulders." He said letting his hand that had been holding the envelope fall to his side.

"They all are important. I know my job." The boy said indignantly. He had been running messages for the past two years now and every one of the messages he carried was important, or so had been implored upon him by the man who had taught him. But the agent startled him by grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

"You don't understand! I've seen what will come to pass if you don't get this message to Lord Ravenholdt!" The man said in a hoarse whisper. Only then did the boy see the look in his eyes, true fear, fear of something so terrible that it would make even the sturdiest men quake in their boots.

"I'll take it to him as fast I c…" he had begun to say when the man had covered his mouth and pulled him to a crouch. The agent was looking about hard as if there was something out there.

"Run! Run as fast as you can and get this message to Lord Ravenholdt! We've been found! I'll try distracting her!" The man whispered urgently into the messenger's ear before getting up and disappearing into the shadows. Shaken the messenger quickly stood up and hurried over to his horse wondering about why the agent had said 'her'.

Stuffing the envelope into the saddle he looked about hoping to catch a glimpse of the danger that had made the rogue warn him so. Grabbing a hold of the reigns he vaulted up onto the horse kicking it into a gallop. The wind whipped past him as the horse darted in-between the trees heading towards the road.

He had just made it to the road when a blood curdling scream ripped the night into two. Startled he continued to urge the horse onward towards the town and relative safety. The walls of the town had just come into sight when the horse started to slow and then come to a stop. It was panting heavily as it fell to its knees.

"What's the matter old girl? The town's just in sight. Come on, were almost there!" The messenger said franticly to the horse. It was well rested and should have been able to go on for many more miles yet it was suddenly tired; only magic could have made the horse exhausted as it was now. A feeling of dread filled the messenger as he got off the Horse and reached for the pouch where had stored the message.

He never saw the shadowy bolt of fel energy that consumed him and startled the Horse. The mare struggled to its feet and ran off the road as a cry of anguish emanated from the messenger. Falling to the ground he rolled over as agony cursed through him. The last thing he saw was the silver hair of a beautiful woman who had appeared in-between trees walking toward him. Blissful darkness extinguished the pain as he breathed his last breath.

The Assassin's League intelligence network was gigantic. It spanned both continents with scores of agents gathering information about everything. Ravenholdt played the eyes and ears for the Alliance in this world. It provided information that had prevented scores of disasters ranging from simple skirmishes to utter war. Most of the information collected was looked over by trained agents directly under Lord Ravenholdt. They were the ones who first noticed the pattern.

First reports came in about missing villagers not returning. They would go out into the snowy forests to complete simple tasks to never be heard of again. Then came reports of whole villages disappearing, the buildings emptied of their original inhabitants. Where had the people gone, and why? And if they had left for another town, why did they leave their possessions behind? These were the questions the intelligence network was trying to find out.

But it was a painstaking process that took time. Certain people had to be bribed, others threatened, clues documented, conversations overheard. That was the one flaw of the system; it relied on people to gather the information Lord Ravenholdt needed. This is why when the agent in Wnterspring failed to send in his monthly report several red flags went up. But it wasn't just that an agent had not sent in his monthly report, the messenger who was assigned to him was trained to return if the agent missed a scheduled check in. But he himself had not shown up either.

Lord Ravenholdt sat at his desk contemplating this bit of information. What was troublesome was the fact that the agent had been onto something big. _What was his name again? Oh yes, Baldwin. Baldwin was his name._ Baldwin had stated in his last report that he had stumbled upon a clue that might lead to information on why the villagers had been disappearing, one by one.

He had developed the network after years of patient work, training new rogues day in and day out. It had taken time to establish the network, and now his hair was grey with age. But it was worth it because bouts of danger like this always happened. The people where oblivious to the harm the world came into contact with day in and day out. It was the Assassins League that helped spare innocent eyes of horrifying deeds. Lord Ravenholdt knew he couldn't stop anything, but he was going to be damned if he didn't at least try.

Standing up from his desk where he had been going over reports Lord Ravenholdt went to the balcony and stood with his second in command, Farhad.

"Any news yet?" Farhad asked in a low voice as he watched the new recruits train below in Ravenholdt Manor's training grounds.

"Alas no. I believe Baldwin was either killed our captured along with the messenger he works with. This leaves a startling large gap in our network." Lord Ravenholdt replied running his calloused hands through his hair. He nearly stood as tall as Farhad at 5'3". Farhad was quite the opposite of Lord Ravenholdt with black hair cropped close to his head. He wore the Assassins League customary all black uniform.

"No news is bad news indeed. The gap that has been created will undoubtedly allow vital information to pass unnoticed." Farhad said glancing at Lord Ravenholdt with his black eyes.

"Aye, I believe it is time I give an old friend a call." Ravenholdt said shaking his head sadly. "Why is it the troubled times that unite us all?"

"Ah, I thought you would have known Sir. Misery breeds company… or in our case attracts it." Farhad commented turning away from the balcony to go investigate the book shelf. Most common people couldn't read, but Rogues needed to be able to read to recover important documents. It was their job.

Lord Ravenholdt's eyes took in the sites offered by his balcony. The mountains occupied the background since the Manor was nestled in the mountains of Hillsbrad Foothills. And to think that he could know something was wrong half a world a way in Winterspring. _Amazing_ Lord Ravenholdt thought.

"And who is this old friend you need to summon? I thought you had no friends," Farhad lightly joked as he picked out a book on poisons, his favorite subject. Some poisons could be applied to the blades to cripple someone you were trying to capture, or slowly kill them. Yet other poisons could be used to blind your foe while you made a quick get away. The list goes on and on with poisons, all made from simple plants that you could find around your backyard.

"Adrastiea Linden. She will be well suited for this task. Reliable, resourceful, and responsible." Lord Ravenholdt said returning to his desk taking out a sheet of parchment and an ink well.

"Ah, the three R's of a Rogue." Farhad said grinning. "A bit young I think."

"That never stopped you Farhad!" Ravenholdt admonished looking up from the letter he was writing. "If I recall correctly, you did excellent on difficult tasks given to you at that age."

"I did indeed." Farhad replied moving to sit in the chair across from Lord Ravenholdt's desk. "If I recall correctly, I scored higher then her on the test, and I am your second in command instead of her."

"Farhad, try not to belittle her. We've already been over why you're second in command and she is not. And if _I_ recall correctly, you only scored higher in poisons, higher then everyone else. That is what put you ahead in the tests. Besides, I trained her. I know what Adrastiea is capable of." Lord Ravenholdt said dismissing Farhad's comments while continuing to write his letter. "Do you think me not capable of picking the right person for the job?"

"I did not say any such thing. I was merely wondering why you would not choose from our own ranks? There are plenty of capable rogues to do this task within the manor." Farhad said trying to regain face he had lost with Lord Ravenholdt.

"Why, you ask Farhad? A simple answer you should have guessed." Lord Ravenholdt said looking over what he had written before looking up at him. "Keep your friends close, and your enemies even closer."

"Sir?" Farhad asked confused. He didn't know where this was going.

"Come now Farhad, it was one of the first lessons taught to you." Lord Ravenholdt said seeing the confusion showing on the normally expressionless face. Heaving a sigh when the confused look did not subside Lord Ravenholdt continued. "If you remember correctly, that old saying suggests that one should keep an eye on the people who are his enemies, or distrust in this case."

"But Lord Ravenholdt sir, we are all loyal too you. We would never betray you." Farhad said voicing what he knew every other rogue in Ravenholdt Manor would say them selves.

"If you think that Farhad, then you have much to learn about rogues. Each and every rogue here is only loyal to me because we all have a common goal. Even you yourself are only bound to me because of what we do." Lord Ravenholdt said gesturing about him. "This is why we are a League, not some frivolous guild.

"If our common intrest were to disappear then so would the loyalty of every rogue to me too would disappear. That is why we work so well, why we have remained together and not put daggers in each other's back. A rogue works best alone unless outnumbered and outwitted. Even then he is still a dangerous opponent. None of this would exist without some common goal. Do you know what that goal is, Farhad?" Lord Raveholdt asked as he clasped his hands together. Farhad sat thinking for a few moments before replying.

"The Intelligence Network." Farhad said slowly, studying Lord Ravenholdt's face for his reaction, which remained impassive.

"A good answer, but not correct. Think Farhad, what is the common enemy of all people in the land today?" Ravenholdt said leaning over his desk getting slightly closer to Farhad. Thinking even longer Farhad ran his head through all of the possibilities.

"The Horde?" Farhad said certainly positive he had the answer. He was surprised when Lord Ravenholdt shook his head sitting back. This was how Lord Ravenholdt taught, letting his students figure the answer out for themselves.

"No Farhad, not the Horde. They are united with us in this endeavor. I've given you all the clues I'm willing to give. Think carefully now, what threatens the common good?" Lord Ravenholdt said keeping the impassive look on his face.

_But the Horde has to be it, we are near war with them, ready to teach each other to pieces…_ Farhad thought, before quickly discarding that thought. Lord Ravenholdt had said that the Horde were with us in this goal… this endeavor. _What could it be…? Wait, it couldn't be that simple could it? A common goal, a common enemy of everyone._ Farhad though quickly through the possibilities of what it could be, but his mind kept returning to one, and only one answer.

"The Burning Legion," Farhad said to Lord Ravenholdt. The one common enemy of all was the Burning Legion. The destroyers of worlds, the vile evil that sought to undo all that the gods had done.

"And that Farhad, is correct. Our common goal of defeating the Burning Legion has grown most recently with the opening of the Dark Portal. Everyone stands united against the Burning Legion. Only a fool would stand divided. When each rogue pledges loyalty to me, it is only to pledge protection of loved ones against the Burning Legion.

"That is our common goal. To defeat the Burning Legion or die. This is how the Intelligence Network works. It isn't because we really want to listen in on conversations, but because we have to. Someone, somewhere, might have the next clue to the Burning Legions next movements, what their plans are.

"This brings us full circle to why I want Adrastiea to do this task and not a rogue within the Assassins League. Each rogue here has a connection to the outside world, to a loved one or someone who it's in their best interest to protect. Adrastiea has none of these connections, abandoned as a child, raised as a rogue, she is loyal to only her self, and is above any law but her own.

"I keep the other rogues close to me because as such because they have their connections. Adrastiea I choose to let roam free because she has no connections that could threaten me or the league. The closest thing she has to a connection is me, and even then that has crumbled to nothing in the intervening years since she has left. She is the one outside the influence of the league's politics that I need to complete this task. I fear that what is coming about is in connection with the Burning Legion."

Farhad nodded his head in understanding. As an outsider Adrastiea was a free agent, free of the influences that permeated the Assassins League that even affected him.

Farhad returned his attention to Lord Ravenholdt who had folded the letter after checking it over once more. Taking the candle sitting on his desk, he poured it on the letter sealing it, then taking his ring he pressed it into the wax while it was still hot. This came personally from Lord Ravenholdt, and Adrastiea would know by the unique symbol imprinted in the wax; a dagger crossed over a heart.

"Take this to Bolo. He will know how to get it to Adrastiea." Lord Ravenholdt said handing the letter to Farhad. "Make sure he is given a fresh horse and supplies for 3 days. This letter must get to Adrastiea as soon as possible. I fear that what little precious time we have is running out."

Standing and coming to a salute, Farhad took the letter and left Lord Ravenholdt's study. Quickly moving through the manor he inquired about Bolo from one of the guards and was told that he could be found outside watching the training take place. Thanking the guard he walked swiftly out onto the grounds, the world placed in a new light.

What Ravenholdt had said was true. The Burning Legion was a threat that invariably found its hand into many dark deeds. Adrastiea was the perfect one for this job, and yet he still wondered. _Can she still be trusted after all these years? What Lord Ravenholdt forgot to realize is that there are other influences outside of the Assassins League that could affect her._

His thoughts came to a close as the clashing of metal increased in volume. His target, Bolo, was sitting off to the side of the battle ring where Master Khang trained a new recruit on the finer points of fighting with a dagger. How foolish he had been to think that the Horde were the enemy. Master Khang himself was an Orc, if an old one at that. Hearing Farhad approach, Bolo turned away from the fighting to salute.

"Is there something you need Master Farhad?" Bolo asked, his voice showing it's displeasure at having to stop watching to attend to another matter.

"Yes, Bolo, there is something I need." Farhad said placing a hard edge into his voice. Bolo got the meaning behind the tone and straightened up. "I need you to take this letter…"

At these words Bolo's face fell. He seemed to always be delivering messages to people. But then his attention was brought back when he heard a name he hadn't heard in a long time.

"…to Adrastiea. You will be given a fresh horse and 3 days supply to get it to her." Farhad completed watching Bolo's face light up.

"Of course Master Farhad! Right away!" Bolo replied vibrantly, the training session with Master Khang quickly forgotten. "I'll leave immeaditly."

Farhad nodded his approval handing Bolo the letter. "Be quick. You haven't much time. No one knows where Adrastiea is."

"No worries Master Farhad, I can find her all right. If there is anyone who can do this job, it's me." Bolo proclaimed proudly before giving a quick salute and moving off towards the stables. Farhad returned the salute watching Bolo's back move away from him. With this task finished, Farhad decided to walk the grounds and see if he could learn more of the people who served under him.

Bolo wasn't very tall. He was also fairly small and as such relied on being subtle of his actions. He had often be heard saying 'You can't kill what you can't see.' Most of that statement was true. It should be amended to also include, 'You can't kill what you don't know what's there', meaning litteraly that if you didn't know it was there, then you couldn't look for it to kill.

Bolo quickly gathered up his supplies and packed them onto one of the League's horses, a black stallion. Tucking the letter safetly into a pouch that he kept on his belt just for an occasion like this, he set off through the tunnel and down the path into the Hillsbrad Foothills. He knew exactly where he would have to go to find Adrastiea, and even if she wasn't there she would show up within a day or too.

His horse left a dust cloud as it pounded away from Ravenholdt Manor to Booty Bay in Stranglethorn Vale, Adrastiea's port of choice and favorite place to hide.

Adrastiea sat with her back to the wall so she could see the comings and goings of all the people in the tavern. She had a specific spot that everyone knew not to sit in just after sunset. The scuffle that she had started when a drunk had not obliged himself to move from the spot was still fresh in everyone's minds as if it had happened moments ago, and not 5 months to that day.

Her hair was Raven black and cropped close to her head, her face, an emotionless mask that took everything in around her without betraying her thoughts. Her eyes were a dull grey, piercing orbs that didn't miss any detail, no matter how small it was. Details are what got rogues killed. Her face though fair and exotic in some ways was as hard as stone.

Adrastiea wore a close fitting leather outfit that was dyed black. It was shaped and molded to fit closely with her curves that, while not very generous, still existed and would not fit properly in normal armor. On her belt hung a pouch, filled with vials of poison that she kept on hand to coat her daggers which were sheathed at the moment. The handles that were never far from her hands had intricate designs on them giving proof to the fine workmanship done on them.

Adrastiea mostly kept to herself and did not pay any particular attention to anyone. The patrons of the tavern did likewise with her. Even so there were the few here and there that asked if they could sit with her. She politely said no, and if they were more insistent showed them her sharpened blade.

As Adrastiea was sitting sipping at a tankard of ale a stranger stepped through the front door. The man was new to the tavern but that wasn't unusual. Booty Bay being one of the premiere trading ports many new people came and went. The figure had a black cloak about him with the hood pulled up over his head to lend shadows to his face. He took one look about the tavern before heading over to the bar.

Taking note of him she continued to slowly sip at her ale until she realized that the man was walking towards her table. Preparing to fend off some unwanted company Adrastiea addressed him in advance.

"Go away; I don't need company right now, or ever." Her voice said in a low growl. The imminent threat that though well disguised in her words was ever present in her tone.

"Why, Adrastiea! I didn't know you would be so unfriendly to a fellow friend." Replied a familiar voice from her past, one long forgotten.

"Bolo? Is that you Bolo?" Adrastiea said looking up sharply at the cloaked figure from her tankard.

"But of course Adrastiea. Good to see you too. Mind if I have a seat?" He asked removing his hood. Before she could say no he sat down with his own tankard.

"You rascal, I thought there was something familiar about your gait when you walked in. What are you doing here?" Adrastiea asked, a hint of a smile playing at her lips.

"Oh you know, just thought I would come bore you with stories from the manor. Lord Ravenholdt pines after his lost Adrastiea you know." Bolo said jokingly.

"Oh really?" Adrastiea asked sarcastically, her face turning into a scowl. "That man doesn't give a Murloc's ass about me."

"Do you really know that?" Bolo asked shrugging indifferently. "As I recall it, you didn't care about him, or anyone for that matter and left the manor on your own."

"I'd prefer to leave the past where it is." Adrastiea stated before taking another sip from her tankard. "What are you doing down here really? It's a long way from the manor."

"Well, I have a letter for you, apparently from Lord Ravenholdt himself." Bolo said reaching into his pack and removing a letter. He handed it to Adrastiea wax seal up.

"I'm flattered, he still actually remembers me." Adrastiea said inspecting the message for any tampering. Satisfied she put it away in one of the many pouches on her belt.

"Aren't you going to read it?" Bolo asked curiously.

"Oh, I will, just not here in the tavern. It happens to have wandering eyes and ears about it." Adrastiea replied dismissing the matter with a wave of her hand. "Why don't you indulge me with news from the manor and your journey here? You happen to look a bit dusty."

"Okay, since you insist. I do need to rest a bit before I start heading back." Bolo replied looking about himself. He in fact was dusty from the hard ridding he had been doing. "I'll start with news at the manor. Of course you know the Intelligence network gathers information from all over."

Adrastiea gave a cursory nod to this, "Yes. I was apart of it for awhile."

"Well some troubling news has been brought to the attention of the network. Entire villages of people have been disappearing all over Winterspring." Bolo said continuing with the news he heralded.

"That's not uncommon. Skirmishes happen everywhere. It's to be expected that people will disappear." Adrastiea said clearly not interested.

"You don't get it Adrastiea; we are talking about huge numbers of people in a fairly well known area just disappearing. There are no signs of raiding or what happened to them. It's almost as if they just vanished." Bolo said thinking about his own words. "And more importantly, the network has lost contact with the rogue and his messenger located up in that area. We are blind and something is going on. We don't know what it is, but it can't be good."

Adrastiea ran her hands through her raven hair listening to this. It was indeed unsettling to learn of a rogue's disappearance. Master's of shadows, able to move around undetected they were the perfect spies for anyone. To here that contact was lost with both the rogue and the messenger only amplified the warnings that were coming out of that area.

"So I'm supposing you were sent down here to retrieve me for Lord Ravenholdt?" Adrastiea asked Bolo while looking into the empty tankard that sat before her.

"Yes and no. I was given 3 days supplies and fresh horses along the way to deliver that letter to you. I'm sure Lord Ravenholdt was counting on me informing you of the recent news, but I wasn't sent to retrieve you, only to deliver a message." Bolo replied draining his tankard before setting it down.

Adrastiea took out the letter and look at it. It seemed quite ordinary with the familiar wax seal and neat creases. Yet what lie within the letter was truly far from the ordinary. Adrastiea never got letters from her previous care-giver. It just never happened.

"3 days supplies? You must of road hard to get to me…" Adrastiea stated letting her sentence fall away. "Here, let's go to my place where I can take a look at this."

Bolo nodded standing up. Adrastiea took one look about the bar before standing up herself, leaving behind a few silver coins to pay for the bill.

Adrastiea lived outside of Booty Bay in a little camp that fulfilled her needs. A tent was propped up before a cooking fire that had its coals banked. Inside the tent was a bedroll and a pack. Her camp was several hundred yards away from the road hidden among the trees and ferns to provide some privacy from the caravans of traders that traversed the road from Booty Bay all the way to Stormwind, the Capital city of human civilization.

Adrastiea re-examined the letter searching for any arcane magic that might be stored within it, waiting for her to open it up only to kill her. Finding none she turned her attention to the seal of wax. Lord Ravenholdt's personal seal was affixed to the letter proving that it came from him. Finding her search free of any traps Adrastiea broke the seal and opened the letter. Bolo waited patiently for her to read it.

_Adrastiea,_

_It is with my sincerest hope that this letter finds you well. I knew that someday I would have to call you back to the manor. Today is that day. Undoubtedly Bolo has filled you in with recent news concerning the disappearances of several villages. This while in its self is not troubling it is the fact that we have lost contact our lead agent in connection with the investigation._

_Baldwin had been looking for a reason as to why so many people have disappeared and was on the verge of finding out who was responsible. But alas he has missed his usual check in and the messenger boy assigned to him has disappeared as well._

_I fear that a chain of events has been started to bring catastrophe to Azeroth and all its inhabitants. I need you to come to Ravenholdt Manor so I can inform you on what we want to do next. We must hurry because I'm afraid time is running out._

_Adrastiea, I know this is hard to accept but I believe you are the key to solving this puzzle. I know that you would never willingly do this for me, so I am asking you to do it for all the innocent lives that are at risk. It is time we made a stand Adrastiea. There is a war coming and there are no neutral parties in it._

_I will expect you at the manor within 2 days of getting this letter. If you do not show I will take that as a sign that you are not interested in helping. Then I will be forced to find someone else to do this task. I have confidence in you Adrastiea, don't prove me wrong about you…_

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Ravenholdt_

Adrastiea reread the letter 3 times before carefully folding it and placing it in the fire to burn. As the letter caught fire she watched the wisps of smoke float into the sky. Lord Ravenholdt truly was worried if he would send for her. It also was a sign that he didn't trust any of the other rogues at the manor to do this task.

"Well, what do you think?" Bolo asked eyeing Adrastiea trying to gauge her reaction.

"I'm thinking that I will need to pack my gear and pay a visit to Ravenholdt Manor. I have been gone from home too long." Adrastiea replied standing up and looking about her camp.

"I can go get you a horse if you want me to." Bolo said standing as well from the log he had been sitting on.

"Oh, that's quite alright Bolo. I'm thinking of a more… breathtaking way of returning to the Manor." Adrastiea replied with a wicked grin crossing her face.

ΩΩΩ

…And that is who Adrastiea is and how the Assassin's League was involved. I'm sure that you have heard her name before, no?

**You nod your head yes. Everyone knew about Adrastiea and her role in preventing tragedy.**

Good then. Well I need to get to work. Even though I don't have many customers, I still have to keep the regulars happy. I'll be back in a bit to continue with the story.

**Before you can say anything Karen moves away to attend to another man who has sat down at the bar on the other end. You just shrug and look into your empty tankard waiting for Karen.**

**A/N: Okay then. That was chapter 2! I wanted to include more, but decided I needed to move onto the Guardians now. I hope I can get the next chapter done soon, along with an update for Dead Memories. Review if you would!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, Sorry it took so long to update, but I had a lot I wanted to include in this chapter. In fact I didn't even finish everything I wanted to put into here. However, I thought this chapter got long enough that everyone could use it to fill in on some back story. Sorry, no guardians in this one. I just realized how much back story I actually need to fill in before I get to work with the other guardians. However, you shall see them in Due time ^_~. Snaps, it's nearly been a year! Oh Well... Onwards!**

* * *

This chapter was posted in January 2009

* * *

**Karen eventually finishes with the regulars that come into the bar and returns to you.**

I see that you are bone dry there my friend. Let me refill that for you and I'll continue.

**You only nod as Karen bustles about getting you another full tankard of ale.**

Now I can continue with Adrastiea returning to Ravenholdt…

* * *

Cold wind rushed by Adrastiea's face taking her breath away. The land lay far below passing as a blur. Cattle and farmers were but specs amongst the vast lands that composed the Eastern Kingdom. Clouds were almost within reach, tempting Adrastiea to extend her hands outwards toward them.

The griffon let out a screech as it flapped its wings in mighty strokes that lifted the mystical beast over the land with speed and grace. It would bank to the left or right providing Adrastiea with an unforgettable view that would provide memories in the years to come. The griffon's big golden eye would sometimes look back towards her before resuming its precise scanning of the landscape.

Flying was true freedom for Adrastiea. She had only done it once before and loved it. Unfortunately rides were very expensive and she could hardly afford to fly this way all the time. Her modest income barely afforded her the food she needed to survive from day to day, let alone trying to cover the expenses of flying.

Besides, a rogue was more at home on land concealed in the shadows, waiting to strike out at unwary opponents. Adrastiea loved flying but would normally take just a horse for a journey like the one she was completing. Only she hadn't the time to ride through the endless miles in-between Booty Bay and Ravenholdt manor. Bolo himself had just barely made it to Booty Bay within 3 days, and he had been ridding day and night.

No, this was the best option at hand and it provided wonderful views of the countryside and gave an exquisite insight into the lives of birds and how they saw the world. Adrastiea could have flown on a griffon all day but it covered land rapidly and South Shore was coming into view.

The Griffon had dropped altitude fairly quickly giving a lurch to Adrastiea's stomach at the perceptible weightlessness. The smell of the sea was strong as waves whipped below her at dizzying speeds. With a slight shift in its wings, the griffon soared higher into the air, passing over the small wooded dock. A small boy could be seen fishing, his legs over the side of the pier. He quickly stood up and watched the griffon soar overhead.

Adrastiea could see the town hall and inn next to the shore. The town hall had a tall steeple point on it coated in the red shingles the human settlements liked to use. Next to the town hall and closer to the edge of town were a few houses, a small farming plot, the stables and the blacksmith's shop. A single stone tower stood at the edge of town, giving the Stormwind defenders a clear view of the town area so they could look out from attack.

The area was contested with the Horde, and therefore warranted a small protection force from Stormwind. Although there was a pact of peace between the two factions, small skirmishes broke out all the time. However, it was a small price to be paid for living out in the frontier of human settlement.

With a screech and beating of its mighty wings the Griffon landed near the Griffon Master on the outskirts of town. Adrastiea hopped off the griffon which trundled over to the nest lying in wait for it. Adrastiea resettled her black mask that covered her nose and mouth. She gave a nod to the Dwarven Griffon master who promptly began to tend to the griffon. Adrastiea then walked toward the stables, her step quiet and unnoticeable.

She approached a stable boy who was brushing down a black steed with his back to her. She chased a spare strand of raven hair that had escaped back behind her ears before getting the boy's attention. He gave a slight jump as Adrastiea lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ahhhh!" He yelped turning around brandishing the brush as a makeshift weapon. Adrastiea caught one of his flailing arms before he accidently hit himself or her.

"Whoa there! Calm down a bit. I'm not going to hurt you." Adrastiea stated it as if it were common knowledge. The boy stopped flailing about and his face turned red in embarrassment. "Can I let go of your arm?"

"S-sorry Miss. You just surprised m-me is all," He stuttered trying to cover up his blunder with an excuse. He nodded his head in acquiesce with her question. His sandy hair was closely crapped to the sides of his head and his brown eyes still showed the startled look in them. He was shorter then Adrastiea and had a white tunic on with brown trunks.

"It's alright lad. I do walk pretty quietly." Adrastiea said pulling down the mask on her face to give him a smile to calm him down.

"Aye, you do. Well what can I do for you?" He asked realizing that the strange woman before him wasn't just there to chat.

"Ah, I like a man who can get to the point." Adrastiea said to him. He himself smiled at being called a man. He puffed his chest out in pride. "Well, first off you can tell me what your name is."

The stable boy looked her up and down as if trying to decide whether or not to trust this strange woman. She certainly wasn't royalty the way she dressed, but she wasn't also a commoner, he noted eying the hilts of a pair of daggers at her side.

"My name is Jody. I didn't quite catch what your name was Miss?" He asked returning his gaze to the black mask that had covered her face

"Ah, forgive me for my rudeness. My name is Adrastiea Linden. You have a nice name Jody." She said, her smile growing wider.

"You have a beautiful name too Adrastiea. Now I suppose you are not here just for chat." He stated quite bluntly. He had work to do and it already took most of the day without any interruptions from people.

"Aye, I'm here for a horse. You see I need to go out and I flew in on a griffon, so I wasn't able to bring a horse with me. I was wondering if I could borrow one of your horses lad?" She said continuing to smile at him.

"I'm sorry, but you will have to speak to Master Barmen about that. I only take care of the horses." He replied looking at the black steed at his side which was taller then him.

"Well you see, I need to head out right away and I don't have time to talk with Master Barmen about borrowing one of his horses." Adrastiea said in reply trying to keep the smile on her face. However she was loosing her patience so it was quite hard to do so.

Jody looked at her suspiciously and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but it's not my place to be letting people borrow horses. You will have to speak to Master Barmen."

Adrastiea let out a sigh and put her hand to her face pinching the bridge of her nose. She didn't want to have to show him, but she didn't have time for this anyway. Shaking her head she removed her hand from her face and reached into one of the pouches at her belt. Jody took a step back from her wondering what this strange woman was going to do with him, only to find the horse was behind him offering little in the way of an escape route.

"Here, look at this." She gestured to him to come closer. She pulled out a round object from her pouch and held it in the palm of her hand. Engraved upon the object was a raven holding a dagger in its beak. The stable Boy's eyes widened at the sight of this.

"I'll get your horse ready right away Ma'am!" Jody nearly shouted as he hurried into the stable and came out with some tack. He placed it on the horse securing it tightly. If he had known he was dealing with one of Lord Ravenholdt's agents, he would have acquiesced immediately to her wishes.

"Thank you Jody, I promise that I will return the horse later." Adrastiea said as soon as he had finished getting it ready for her. She mounted up, and giving Jody a nod of her head kicked it into a gallop out of town. She had hated to use the signet, but time was of the essence. She rode into the foothills and towards Ravenholdt Manor hidden somewhere in the mountains.

As she picked her way through the hilly terrain of Hillsbrad Foothills, Adrastiea kept an eye out for other travelers, or Horde. Although most Horde would let Alliance be alone, one couldn't be too careful. This was most sincerely true as of late because the peace that had been kept between the two factions was slowly breaking down. On top of that, most seasoned warriors would recognize that Adrastiea was a rogue.

Rogues were hated the world around. Stalking victims through the shadows and ambushing them when they were most vulnerable; Rogues were usually killed on sight. This was especially so if one had ample opportunity to take a rogue out quickly. Adrastiea had learned her lesson the hard way, being ambushed by Horde several times. But at the same time, she could not blame the Horde either. It also gave her ample practice in learning how to escape which of course had come in handy in the intervening years since she had last been to Ravenholdt Manor.

Gently patting the black stallion she road upon, Adrastiea found the hidden trail head that lead up to the manor deep within Hillsbrad foothills. Surrounding the trail, trees provided ample cover for one to disappear if need be. The grass that covered the slopes of Hillsbrad was green with a hint of brown appearing, while the deciduous trees around her bore a leafy multitude in color about her. The red's and yellows provided cool shade as they reached out to catch the last rays of the fall sun. Winter was growing closer day by day and Adrastiea was reminded of it.

In Stranglethorn vale, the passing of winter was only noted with monsoons and various storms in the tropical climate. Up here in the higher altitudes though, the leaves turned vibrant colors before finally spiraling to the ground. Followed soon would be the fresh winter coat of snow that heralded the winter season. Soon she was starting to see Pines and blue spruce intermingled with the oak, cottonwood and other various trees. She was defiantly getting closer.

Coming to a stop at the entrance to a cave, Adrastiea cast her eyes about for the guards who had surely noted her approach. Adrastiea was pretty good in most fights, except with other rogues. The shadows which had previously been her friend now provided cover for a foe. Well, a foe if she came back in bad terms. However, she always was welcome to come back to the manor. Brushing a few strands of raven hair behind her ear, Adrastiea dismounted from the black stallion and took a few steps forward.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Issued a male voice from the air about her. Adrastiea was unable to pinpoint where the voice had come. Truly skillful rogues were good at misdirection. Adrastiea simply took out the signet she carried and held it out so whoever was in the shadows could see it.

"It is none but I, Adrastiea Linden. May the shadows be your friend..." Adrastiea replied to the Omni-directional voice.

"And a nightmare to your enemies. Welcome home Adrastiea!" A female rogue said appearing from the shadows off to Adrastiea's right, completing the old saying. Another materialized off of her left, a face she did not recognize. Adrastiea recognized the female rogue as Cassandra, another friend and mentor.

"Cassandra, it is so good to see you!" Adrastiea greeted giving her a hug, which was returned with enthusiasm. Cassandra's blond hair ran down her back, off setting the black leather uniform she wore. At her side was a pair of wicked looking daggers, with some of the same intricate designs on the handles on Adrastiea's blades; however slight differences could be noted. Cassandra still had the same crooked grin about her. There were some new scars on face, but they only complemented the roguish appearance she maintained.

"It is good to see you my friend. Your appearance here could only be the work of Bolo." She replied grinning at the rogue before her. Much had changed since she had last seen Adrastiea. Adrastiea's hair which had used to be waist long was now shortened to a small cut framing her face. The leather armor she wore appeared to be new, though she could see signs of battle here and there. "My have you changed since I've seen you last."

"Yes, Bolo found me in STV and delivered a letter to me. I decided it was time to pay a visit to the place where I grew up." Adrastiea explained in reply to Cassandra's remarks. "You like the new armor? I found a talented Leather worker to make me a new set. My old one just wasn't fighting like it was supposed to."

At this Adrastiea gave a little twirl to give Cassandra the full view of the black armor she wore. She had grown a few inches taller, and had filled out in feminine places. A replacement had indeed been needed. Adrastiea would have returned to Ravenholdt to have it replaced, but luckily she had found a Leather worker who had passed through Booty Bay on his way to Stormwind. It had taken a fair amount of the coin she had been carrying, but it had been worth the effort.

"Yes, I can see why you would need a new set. And you always were terrible at crafting armors from leather." Cassandra replied continuing to grin. "I suppose you haven't met one of our newest recruits, Irving, have you?"

"No I haven't. It's nice to meet you." Adrastiea said, her eyes falling upon the other rogue who had been standing watch with Cassandra. He stood about a head taller then Cassandra with a mess of greasy black hair on his head. He was clean-shaven and wore the same uniform as the rest of the rogues of the Assassin's League. He stood there silently, his hands resting on the hilts of the daggers at his side.

"Likewise." He simply replied. Rogues weren't known for their social graces so Adrastiea wasn't surprised by the one word response.

"Well I suppose you are here on more pressing matters then just for a social visit." Cassandra stated to her former student. Bolo had only been gone 4 days now, and seeing as Adrastiea was here now meant that Lord Ravenholdt had probably sent for her. Whatever it was it was probably urgent. Whatever that was, she would let it come out on its own. There was one thing Cassandra had learned as a seasoned rogue, and that was that patience was everything.

"Correct. However it is good seeing friendly faces again. I guess I should go and see The Lord himself before he grows too impatient." Adrastiea said a small smile playing across her lips.

"Alright, don't be a stranger now! Some of us miss you!" Cassandra said as Adrastiea began to guide the black stallion into the cavern that lay before her.

"I won't!" Adrastiea yelled back, her response echoing off the cavern's stone gray walls. As she walked through the cavern, she came upon a most mysterious chest. A small shudder passed through Adrastiea as she remembered her training, the chest an integral part of it. She was one of the few unlucky rogues who _did_ open the chest. That is without first discerning that it was a trap of course.

A man had materialized and had beaten her to within an inch of her life. It was a lesson for rogues, a cruel one but necessary. Ever since the incident she had become paranoid about letters she received, or opening locked boxes for the occasional stranger. The last thing she needed was to be beat up again. The exercise taught young rogues the dangers of leaping before looking. It was a lesson Adrastiea never would forget. She had been laid up in the Manor infirmary for several weeks after that lesson.

As she passed through to the end of the tunnel, she was greeted by the familiar sites of home. Terraces of foodstuffs growing in ordered little rows were to be seen off to her right, while a beautiful vista could be seen of the mountains on her left. As she continued up the path to the fortified wall of the manor, she could see Master Khang training new recruits in the art of hand to hand combat off to her right in the fighting ring.

There were several rogues practicing with throwing knives near the fighting ring, while another group was busy learning the art of poison making. Recently, less and less rogues were learning to make poisons, as more and more shady dealers carried the poisons themselves. However, Adrastiea was too distrustful to buy those poisons. She still continued to make her own. Tying the black steed outside the manor, she was greeted by her old rival and friend Farhad.

"Hello there Adrastiea! I'm glad you could make it. Lord Ravenholdt just hasn't been himself since you left." Farhad said giving Adrastiea a mighty slap to the back. She grimaced but managed to smile a little.

"Ah, I thought he would have done just fine without me." She replied, her voice laced with smalls amounts of bitterness. "Might as well take me up to see him now. It sounded like the world was coming to an end..."

From the way Farhad's face became a mask of no emotion, Adrastiea guessed that what she had said probably wasn't far from the truth. Gathering her wits about her, she let Farhad lead the way into the manor.

"Despite what you think, the old man misses you. I can see it in the way he walks and talks. I'm surprised he hasn't called you back sooner. I'm also surprised you chose to come." Farhad said from in front of Adrastiea as he led her up to the landing where Lord Ravenholdt did his business. This gave Adrastiea a chance to take in her surroundings.

Not much had changed about the manor. Brass candle holders still dotted the walls, interspersed with portraits of various people Adrastiea had no idea of whom they were. One of the many shady dealers still kept shop here in the manor, and Adrastiea could see the various masters of the different disciplines of a rogue chatting with students or studying a book.

Lord Ravenholdt himself had taught Adrastiea Assassination, where as Cassandra had taught her subtlety. Master Khang had a hand in her Combat training. All of the training had come at a price though. Even though Adrastiea had been a ward of Lord Ravenholdt, he still insisted that Adrastiea learn to maintain an upkeep. As such she had participated in the intelligence network Ravenholdt had created in exchange for the training she would need to become a fully fledged rogue.

She was brought out of the past when they finished climbing up the set of stairs to Lord Ravenholdt's landing. Even though she had been away for several years, she had remembered each stair that squeaked and the floorboards that groaned. Lord Ravenholdt had been going over what looked like reports from rogues in the field when Farhad and Adrastiea stood in front of his desk.

"Hello Adrastiea. I'm glad you could make it." Ravenholdt said in greeting without even looking up from the report he was working on.

"I'm here because of the griffon ride. Otherwise I wouldn't have bothered to make the trip." Adrastiea replied half jokingly. "If you need me for something speak now; otherwise I'll be heading on out."

Ravenholdt finally looked up from the report he was reading and sighed. He had changed since Adrastiea last saw him. Silver streaks colored his hair and age could be seen on his face. Despite all that had happened, Adrastiea still wanted to rush up and hug him. However, she restrained herself from even showing any emotion that would hint at such a thing.

"Farhad, why don't you leave us. I'll call you back in an hour's time. We have some reports that we need to discuss." Ravenholdt said standing up from his desk and gesturing for Adrastiea to follow him.

"As you wish Lord Ravenholdt." Farhad said saluting his superior. He then turned around and went down the stairs back to the main floor of the manor. Adrastiea followed Ravenholdt as he walked to the balcony that overlooked the Ravenholdt manor grounds. When he was certain Farhad was out of earshot, he started talking.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away Adrastiea. I didn't want to, but I knew this was no place for you." Ravenholdt said to one of the few people he truly cared for.

"You had a choice. You know that don't you?" Adrastiea said, her voice small from the anguish she was feeling. It soon turned bitter and angry. "I was still just a child... Yet you pushed me away."

"You are right, I did have a choice. Yet I didn't want to let anything bad happen to you. You are one of the bright rays of light in my life Adrastiea. When you were left on the Doorstep of Ravenholdt manor, I didn't want anything to do with you. I'd have soon as had you taken to the orphanage in Stormwind." Ravenholdt said in reply, turning to the only daughter he had. She may have been an adopted one, but she was still his and he loved her dearly.

"But you didn't? Why?" Adrastiea asked, turning away from him to look out to the valley below that could be seen from the balcony.

"Because... I don't know. You grew on me Adrastiea. You brought life to this manor. Life that had never been here before, and hasn't since you left. You grew on all of us here. I've always wanted children, but knew life here wouldn't be for that of a child. However, your parents thought differently when they left you on our doorstep. Whoever they were, they didn't want you growing up in the city and its orphanage. So I took you under my care. And look, you haven't turned out as bad as I thought you would have. You are a very wonderful young woman now Adrastiea." Ravenholdt said turning Adrastiea to look at him. He searched her face, looking for the innocent child he once knew. Sighing, he wiped a tear from her face with one of his fingers. He then embraced her in a fatherly hug.

"You know... maybe it was a good thing I left. Otherwise I wouldn't have found my favorite inn with my favorite Ale in Booty Bay." Adrastiea said, a salty smile spreading across her tear streaked face. Then a frown replaced it as she remembered something. "But what is it you needed me to do? I didn't come all this way to dig up memories of the past..."

Ravenholdt let out a sigh as the moment of bonding was broking. He let go of Adrastiea and returned to his desk. "There have been disturbing reports Adrastiea. The reports of missing people are only the beginning of it."

"What more could there be?" Adrastiea asked, her curiosity temporarily replacing the bitter memories of the past.

"Lots more. So much so that I'm afraid Azeroth could face dark times soon. Especially if we don't stop it. It started with Winterspring, but it has grown in an ever increasing circle; reports of increased demonic activity on all battlefronts. Even a change is being noted in the Outlands. And there is only one explanation for such a thing." Ravenholdt said gesturing about, then leaving Adrastiea to come to her own conclusions.

"The Burning Legion is returning? But there is no way that can be possible? The Alliance and Horde are making great strides in Outlands. I've heard that Magtheridon and several of Illidan's Lieutenants have fallen!" Adrastiea cried out. This was disturbing news indeed. If the Burning Legion were to make it to Azeroth, all that would be left of the world would be a broken world similar to Outlands.

"Yes, but I fear Kil'jaeden has found a means that does not involve the portal in the blasted lands. Demons of all sorts from everywhere have started moving towards Winterspring. We are blind Adrastiea, The agent that was stationed there was about to send information that would have blown this whole thing wide open. That is why I need you to go to Winterspring and discover what happened. Otherwise I fear it might be too late..." Lord Ravenholdt said, clasping his hands behind his back as he looked at a detailed map showing locations of interest. Looking back at Adrastiea he began to explain what he had in mind.

"I would go to the King of Stormwind Adrastiea, but he is still missing. Furthermore the evidence we have is lacking. I would like you to get to Winterspring as soon as possible. I have supplies ready, as well as contacts along the way to make your journey uneventful. Once there you should get in contact with the new messenger, then discover what has happened to Baldwin and his messenger. However I fear the answer is already too clear."

"And what if I refuse, Lord Ravenholdt? Why don't you just use one of the rogues already under your thumb?" Adrastiea asked, waiting for his reply. She had already figured why, but she wanted to here it for herself.

"I think we already know that you will go, because you are here standing before me. Adrastiea, The rogues about me, I'm ashamed to say can not be trusted entirely with this matter. Besides, I have an offer to make to you..." Ravenholdt said, pausing for Adrastiea's response.

"An offer? What could you possibly offer me? I've already lost everything that I ever wanted." Adrastiea spat back bitterly at Ravenholdt, reminding him of the reason Adrastiea had left.

"An answer that has been plaguing you ever since you arrived on our doorstep. An answer to who your parents really are, who you really are Adrastiea." Ravenholdt said playing a card he had not wanted to play. But in the end it would be worth it if everything worked out according to plan.

Adrastiea's jaw was left hanging open. She didn't know what to say. There were so many questions as to why she had ended up here at Ravenholdt. Was it because they didn't want her? Or maybe they couldn't raise her... or... or... The possibilities were endless. Ravenholdt had played her as well as a violin. He knew her weakness, and had decided to use it against her.

In the time that she had left the Assassin's League, Adrastiea had searched high and low for the answer to the question of who she really was. There had been a card in the swaddling that she had been left in, and all it really said was Adrastiea Linden. She wasn't even certain that was her parent's real surname. Maybe they had given her a different surname, or maybe they changed theirs after leaving her at the doorstep of the Assassin's League. Whoever they were... it was as if they didn't exist anymore.

"You play a dirty game Lord Ravenholdt. How long have you known?" Adrastiea asked him, uncertain if she was going to scream or storm out of there and never return.

"I started looking for who your parents were the day you arrived at our door step. I've had many more years to search, and with a larger group of people compared to you. I received information about your parent's existence shortly after you left. I will give you this information if you agree to help us. Otherwise, I don't think you having that information would matter anyways." Ravenholdt replied, his eyes narrowing.

"You've known for nearly 5 years about my parents?!? And you never even sent word to me about them until now? What kind of monster are you!?" Adrastiea screamed angered at the man who had raised her. In one swift motion Adrastiea had the lord of Assassins pinned up against the wall with one of her daggers at his throat.

"You tell me about them now, or so help me gods I will kill you!" She hissed in a deadly whisper. Pure rage was flowing through her veins at that instance. Even if her parents didn't want her, she still wanted to know. She _had_ to know who she was.

"Adrastiea... let's talk about this... you know as well as I do that if you kill me you won't make it out the front door before you are..." Ravenholdt began before Adrastiea interrupted him.

"Do you think I care? I've been searching for 5 years with nothing to show for it. I've lost everything, I have nothing to loose by killing you!" Adrastiea seethed. She was about to slit his throat at that instant, but something stopped her. Ravenholdt could see the calculations going on in her head. Adrastiea could see the angles no one else could see. That was one of the reasons Ravenholdt wanted her on this mission. There was going to be a lot that she would have to contend with.

"Adrastiea... I'll be more then happy to give you the information you want... need. But killing me now won't do any good." Ravenholdt said. He had lived a long life so he was ready to die. However he did not want to see the world he lived in destroyed by the Burning Legion. Hopefully he could get Adrastiea to agree with him on that.

"I won't kill you. No, that wouldn't serve justice. I'll go on this mission of yours Lord Ravenholdt. But after that, I'm out. I'm never stepping foot in this forsaken place again. And if you betray me, I will ensure you have a slow, painful death. I might not have excelled in poisons, but I've picked up a few things here and there." Adrastiea said to the man in front of her. She felt used, betrayed. But she was going to get what she wanted. She let go of him and sheathed the dagger that had come close to killing the man she had called father for the past 26 years.

"I'm glad that you have come to your senses Adrastiea. I would never do anything to betray you..." Ravenholdt began again but was interrupted by the look on Adrastiea's face.

"I've already been betrayed once Ravenholdt. I won't let it happen again." she stated, the cold fury ever present in her voice. "What route am I taking then? I have a missing rogue to find."

"Well..." Ravenholdt said trying to regain his composure. Adrastiea didn't know it, but it had hurt him to use her like that. But it had to be done. Now onto the less messy stuff of the deal he had going. "We have plotted a course for you that will bring you to Winterspring the fastest. It involves taking one of the goblin zeppelins from Undercity to Orgrimmar."

"Wait... you want me to take a zeppelin in horde infested territory? Are you insane? I'll get killed!" Adrastiea said wide eyed. But she knew the truth. She was a rogue, one that could easily slip past the guards and stowaway on one of the goblin ships that made frequent journeys between the two capital horde cities.

"Yes, but you'll have help. Remember, the Assassin's league spans many factions. You will make your journey safely to Winterspring. I can assure you that. However, the danger when you get there is what should concern you." Ravenholdt said reminding her of the many members that spanned both continents.

"Gee, thanks. I'm so glad that it will be so _safe_ to get to Winterspring. When do I start out then?" Adrastiea asked still angered at Ravenholdt. The sooner she left the better.

"Right now, if you wish. It will be dark soon, and that will make getting to Tristfall glades easy. From there you'll meet a contact who will help you get on the zeppelin. He is an Orc rogue by the name of Krugash. After which, he will guide you to Ashenvale. From there you will be on your own until you find the Cenarion Expedition in Felwood. They will help you to get through the Furblog tunnels into Winterspring. From there, you should head to the local town and meet with your messenger. I'll leave the rest up to you." Ravenholdt explained, showing the route she would take on the large map before them. It was a risky route, but one that would allow her to make it to Winterspring in a few short days. It would be too slow trying to make it back down to STV to take a boat across the ocean. The Goblin Zeppelins where much faster and Undercity wasn't that far. Hell, Undercity was Lordaeron, the fallen capital of Humanity; replaced by Stormwind. It wasn't too far from here, and if she hurried, she would make it by morning light.

"I'll set out immediately then." Adrastiea replied as she turned around to go down the stairs and out the door of Ravenholdt Manor. Lord Ravenholdt's voice stopped her at the second to top step.

"Adrastiea… Please be careful. This is probably going to be one of the most dangerous missions I have ever handed out." Lord Ravenholdt asked of Adrastiea who stood there for a few moments before replying.

"Does it really matter? Rogues and danger go hand in hand…" She said over her shoulder as she descended down the steps. Lord Ravenholdt watched silently as she disappeared from his view. A minute later Farhad joined Ravenholdt at the balcony he often frequented.

"That… went well." Farhad said to his friend and mentor.

"Not as well as I would have liked. We were that loud?" Ravenholdt asked of his second in command.

"Not really, but you know how it is." Farhad replied watching as Adrastiea took supplies offered to her by the quartermaster and added them to the horse's packs.

"Indeed, I most certainly do. Have Bolo come up to see me when he returns. I have another message for him to deliver." Ravenholdt instructed to Farhad before turning away from the balcony to return to his desk.

"As you wish." Farhad replied following Ravenholdt.

Ω

The trip was going according to plan so far. The supplies from the Ravenholdt Quartermaster proved all too useful to turn down. Along with a new thieves tool (Adrastiea had broken hers a year or so ago and it was hard to replace), there was a few sharpening stones for her daggers as well as a generous supply of various herbs to make poisons. It was much harder to find the poisonous plants she required then it would have seemed. Herbalists tended to avoid them like the plague since not many had any medicinal uses, let alone alchemic. As a bonus, she had found some thistle leaf used for making Thistle Tea. It was a bitter tasting drink, but it really gave an energy kick. Thistle leaves grew off of briarthorn, and therefore were a rarity in the tropical climate of Stranglethorn vale.

In another pack, she was given dried meat and some hardened biscuits for the few meals she would need out on the road. It was going to be a welcome change from some of the food she used to forage for while in the wilds of Stranglethorn Vale. Several skins of fresh spring water were included, which Adrastiea was thankful for. Water was a scarcity on the road. Rivers were usually infrequent, and those she did run across she had to be careful at. Wildlife was attracted to these veins of life, as well as other people, people she could not afford to tangle with.

She took a swig from one of the water skins and tore off another piece from the dried meat she had been given. The salt used to cure it made an impressionable after taste she enjoyed. This was the food she had grown up on. Peering on into the pre-dawn night, she looked about her for any signs of the contact she was supposed to meet. Her horse snorted and she gave it a gentle pat. The moonlight provided ample lighting for her to see by. However, she wished for a pair of Night Elf eyes to see by.

The Zeppelin tower cast a long shadow in the crisp night air. A Zeppelin surely bound for Orgrimmar was docked at one of the piers that jutted out from the tower. It would probably undock and leave by first light. Piloting in the dark was difficult for pilots, especially with a gigantic balloon blocking the star light normally used for navigation.

As her practiced eye scanned the skeletal trees that compromised Tristfall glades, she became aware of someone watching her. Her first thought was to dismount and vanish into the shadows, but the fact that she knew she was being watched gave her an advantage. While whomever it was watching believed that she wasn't aware of him, she could formulate a plan of action. She also now had the advantage of surprise. Must ambushes required surprise to be effective. However the tables were turned since she would be ready for whatever came at her.

She had two choices, either try to board the zeppelin undetected or confront her mysterious watcher. He could be the contact, but she couldn't chance it that was instead a Horde eager for an honorable kill in the name of Thrall or whatever deity he worshiped. Dismounting, she took the packs off of the horse and gave it's rump a slap which sent it galloping down the road whence she had come. It would find its way back home, hopefully. Otherwise Lord Ravenholdt would owe Master Barmen a Black Steed.

This put a small smile on Adrastiea's face as she settled the packs on her. The key here would be agility and stealth. Hopefully her mysterious watcher wasn't a hunter. Those were a Rogues arch-enemy at heart. The ability to track a rogue was alone given to that of a hunter and it's pet. On more then one occasion she had to confront a hunter. It often ended in a mess, with her usually seeking refuge somewhere hidden.

However, as she proceeded to head to the zeppelin tower, a stone hit the ground several feet in front of her. She then heard in a low whisper from off to her left where the mysterious watch had been.

"Fool! Come back here. There is a stitches coming up this way!" The voice whispered in an urgent and heavily accented voice. Adrastiea did not like the sound of that. Stitches were the work of the Forsaken. They were comprised of many body parts sewn together and often in ghastly ways, then re-animated from the dead. The rumors had also said they were a mean lot, although fairly stupid. There was nothing stupid about the humongous axes and chains that it carried though.

She quickly scampered through the shadows to where Krugash was hidden. She wasn't a moment too late as a stitches ambled around a stand of trees blocking the stretch of road she had been about to travel. The stench from the pale white corpse was palpable in the air she breathed. Even the black mask she wore didn't clear the air. She nearly gagged. It gurgled as it continued it's slow amble down the road and soon beyond sight.

"Krugash, Right?" Adrastiea asked of the person who was hidden in the shadows next to her.

"Right. Stupid Human. Get self Killed," He replied in broken common. Adrastiea grimaced and was thankful the black mask concealed her face from the emotion she had displayed. This was going to be a fun trip. At least she didn't have to try and communicate with him using the few words of Orcish she knew.

"Come. Sun close. Need board Zeppelin." He said quietly before stealthily moving through the shadows towards the zeppelin. They had to be careful because there was several hundred yards of open terrain between them and the zeppelin tower. The undead Deathguards watching carefully weren't helpful either.

Krugash didn't seem to be a man of words but action. That was fine with Adrastiea. She preferred the silence to open conversation, although his grasp of common seemed to be pretty good. They hid behind some crates that were waiting to be loaded onto the Zeppelin, where Krugash explained his plan for getting Adrastiea on to the Zeppelin.

"Me Distract Guards. Board zeppelin. Hide underground. Wait for me." He explained, motioning with his hands to explain his simple plan. Although underground wasn't the right word for it, she understood that she should hide below deck and wait for him. It seemed simple enough to do. Now actually doing the plan would be the difficult part. She gave her packs to Krugash to carry, seeing as he could freely board the zeppelin and was therefore the logical choice to carry them. The packs would only get in the way if she had to make a quick get away from the long looking swords the guards carried.

Freed up from the extra weight of the packs, Adrastiea waited until Krugash had the firm attention of the guards. She then proceeded to sneak past them. There was a moment of high tension when one of the guards looked right at her. She instantly froze, waiting for the undead guard to cry out that there was an alliance trying to board the zeppelin. But it passed as he returned his attention to Krugash. Adrastiea was afraid to breath, but she needed to get on board. She finally made it onto the deck of the floating ship and vanished below into the hold.

She remained there for possibly a half hour until she could feel the Zeppelin begin to move. Moments later Krugash made his appearance and roughly dropped her packs near the place she was hiding. She could here a small tinkle and was positive that one of the delicate vials she used to hold her poisons had broken. She gave a small sigh as Krugash spoke to her.

"Lucky Human. Guard nearly see you. Stay here. Trip not long." His broken common coming in clearly. Adrastiea just gave a shrug as if to say "Whatever you want." Krugash nodded and returned above deck leaving her alone.

Ω

The rest of the trip was uneventful. It was more just traveling then anything else. Krugash had stayed with her until they got to the Cenarion Expedition in Felwood. Then he faded into the shadows returning to whatever duty he had been assigned by the Assassin's League.

Felwood was a sickly dying land. Evidence could be seen everywhere, as if a taint had somehow taken root within the soil itself. Dead and dying trees gave a haunted look to the area. Adrastiea even caught sight of a few sickly deer. One of the water ways she had passed by oozed an unnatural green color, signs of something sinister going on.

Adrastiea's contact at the expedition was a Druid by the name of Andissiel Oakwalker. He had just recently been assigned to help the Expedition there try to help the lands of Felwood heal. His dark purple skin was accented by some of the tattoos that covered his body, outlining designs of unknown meaning to Adrastiea.

"There has been much demonic activity in the past few moons. Your arrival here does not bode well it would seem." Andissiel stated as they picked their way along the beaten path, if you could call it a path. There area wasn't traversed much, so the path was being over grown by various plants that tried to take root in the barren soil.

"So you knew I was coming?" Adrastiea asked of her Night Elvin companion. She hadn't had much contact with the Night Elves who were a mysterious race. They liked to keep to themselves, so one rarely saw a Night Elf if one didn't travel much.

"I did not. However, the messenger for Ravenholdt has not returned from Winterspring in some time. It was probable that Ravenholdt would send someone to see what is going on. So your arrival was not surprising in the least." Andissiel commented, looking at a bridge that seemed to be rotting through. "This should be safe to use to cross-over. However be vigilant. I have not been up this way in some time."

"Okay, I will be. So what's happening to the land anyways?" Adrastiea said carefully as she picked her way across the bridge. Normally she wouldn't have cared about getting wet, however the green looking water dissuaded her from even thinking about it.

"Fel magics and demonic activities have corrupted this land. The Cenarion Expedition is looking for a way to remove the corruption and taint that persists through all the living things in this land." Andissiel responded, joining her on the other side of the rotting bridge. He looked about carefully as a wolf's howl pierced the night. More howls could be heard farther away.

"Are you making any progress?" Adrastiea asked, though from the looks of everything around her, it didn't seem like it. Which is why his response surprised her.

"Yes, we had been making considerable strides in returning the land to what it once was. However, the demonic activity recently seems to have undone all our work. But I am confident that we will be able to remove the taint that has affixed itself to everything." Andissiel said with the authority of someone who had done this many times before. He seemed to know what he was doing, which made Adrastiea wonder about his age since he looked very young, in his mid twenties.

Adrastiea had been about to ask him age when he slowly stopped and started to listen. The way he became alert… and almost battle ready put Adrastiea on her guard. His senses were surely keener then hers, and something had caused him to stop.

"What is –" Adrastiea started to ask when she was cut off by a snarling coming from the shadows off to her right. It was then that she remembered the howling she had heard earlier. Since everything was so sickly, the wolves probably did not have much to eat. That made Andissiel and her nice juicy targets for the taking.

"It appears we are being stalked…" Andissiel said quietly, as dark grey forms appeared out of the shadows around them. It was a pack of 6 wolves who were hunting. And these intruders upon their lands were the prey.

"So… do we have a plan of attack?" Adrastiea asked of the night elf at her side.

"I would rather not kill these wolves, but it is looking unlikely that we will be able to get by otherwise. The problem is that there is less and less game for them to hunt. If only you had come at a better time Adrastiea." Andissiel replied. "I assume those daggers at your side aren't just for show…"

"I know how to use these very well… But it seems we are out numbered." Adrastiea said slowly drawing her pair of daggers out. They still had a metallic shine about them in the dim light. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she prepared for the inevitable.

"Do not worry about the numbers. I will take care of that. They are weak from hunger. Do not underestimate them though… for they work as a team." Andissiel replied, unsheathing the knobby stave from his back. A single Wolf had been circling them, and Adrastiea could feel the impending attack that would trigger the fight to come.

Andissiel started to whisper some words and a green glow started to surround his hands. Adrastiea realized he was casting a spell, and it made her feel uneasy. She made her self ready, just as the circling wolf leaped at Andissiel, and would surely have knocked him down. To her surprise the wolf didn't make it. Instead a thick root shot up from the ground and grabbed the wolf's hind leg causing it to fall short. More roots burst from the ground wrapping themselves around the wolf, and some of his companions.

Adrastiea acted fast as she stepped through the shadows, appearing behind a wolf. With cunning precision she drover her dagger to the hilt where it's heart should have been. The wolf let out yelp and tried to escape, but she drove her other dagger into it before dancing away. It fell to the ground breathing its last breath. She turned around to check on Andissiel but instead found a bear batting away a wolf that had tried to attack it.

Andissiel had transformed himself into a bear, and it made the wolves think twice about attacking him. Bears and wolves usually steered clear of each other in the wild, usually because the outcome of such a match wouldn't be beneficial to either side. A bear was strong, powerful, and could tear a wolf to pieces. But these wolves were starving and hunting in a pack.

Three of the wolves were preoccupied with the roots that seemed to be grasping them. They were out of the fight for now. One of the wolves was dead by Adrastiea's hand, and the other two were snarling viciously at the bear before them. Adrastiea was prepared to step in and begin attacking the two that faced Andissiel, but was stopped when Andissiel gave a mighty roar. The two that were facing him then decided it was probably a good idea to retreat… and so they did. The roots holding the other 3 wolves broke and they quickly were on their feet.

Deprived of their other 3 companions, the wolves fled also choosing to fight another day. Adrastiea watched as Andissiel gave a final roar before morphing back into his familiar night elf shape.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side…" Adrastiea said weakly smiling. Adrenaline was still pumping through her veins, but she could feel it coming to an end.

"It is a pity one of them died. However there is nothing we can do about it. Let us get moving; night will fall soon and we do not want to be out in the open after nightfall." Andissiel stated as if nothing had happened. Adrastiea just shrugged as she cleaned her daggers off on the hide of the wolf she had killed before re-sheathing them.

Ω

They made it to the cavern entrance minutes before nightfall, the stars and moon casting an eerie glow about the two travelers. There was still some light in the dim wooded area, but it was falling fast and soon would make travel difficult if not impossible as the sun settled behind the horizon. The light from several wood pitch torches provided a beacon for them to follow.

At the entrance they were met by a Furblog who seemed to be standing watch. It stood about as tall as Adrastiea, if not taller. The Furblog kind of reminded her of a bear walking on two legs instead of four. Bears though didn't live in a tribe and weren't known to be social animals. Bears also didn't wear clothing, however rudimentary the clothes on this Furblog looked.

Andissiel had Adrastiea stay back as he talked to the Furblog. Earlier he had explained the 'political atmosphere' of the Furblogs as they picked their way up to the cave. Apparently there were two factions (in Felwood at least) competing for dominance. There were the Timbermaw who controlled one of the few routes to Winterspring. Then there was the Deadwood who were at war with the Timbermaw. The Deadwood were a splinter group of the Timbermaw who basically made life difficult for all the others.

Long story short, travelers usually had to prove themselves to the Timbermaw by killing a few Deadwood Furblogs. This way, they would know if you were aligned with them or not. Luckily Andissiel had a special relationship with the Timbermaw and was working out a deal to get her through the tunnels unharmed.

After several minutes of intense bargaining where it looked like Furblogs weren't going to let her through, Andissiel gestured for her to follow him. Adrastiea nodded and picked up her pack which she had set down to give her shoulders a rest. Once they were safely in the cave following one of the Furblogs, Adrastiea asked Andissiel what he had done to garner her safe passage.

"It was not easy for me to get them to let you through. They wanted you to prove yourself, but understandably time is of the essence. Therefore I pledged more aid from the Cenarion Expedition in fighting the Deadwood. It is a small price to be paid though for your safe passage." Andissiel explained while they picked their way through the torched lined passageways. Roots could be seen sticking out of the wall in some places.

"I hope I didn't cause any trouble for you and the Expedition. I would have gladly killed a few Deadwood to earn my safe passage." Adrastiea replied idly, studying the passage which they journeyed through.

"It is quite alright Rogue. The Cenarion Expedition has been planning for quite some time now to take a more active stance against the Deadwood. They are also apart of the problem that plagues Felwood and would have been dealt with sooner or later." Andissiel dismissed, providing more insight into the Cenarion Expedition.

Shrugging, Adrastiea followed Andissiel and their Furblog tour guide through winding passageways. They had been walking for quite some time, 30 or 40 minutes passing many forks and rooms along the way when the ambient lighting began to change. It was getting lighter as if they were nearing the exit of the expansive cave system.

And so they were as the Furblog stopped and gestured for them to continue on without it. The temperature had dropped considerably as they neared the exit, causing Adrastiea to shiver in the black leather armor she wore. She could now start to see her breath as the temperature dropped rapidly.

The view presented before Adrastiea as they left the subterranean cave system was one so different from Felwood that her breath was taken away. Even though it was night already, she could see just fine as the nearly full moon's light was reflected in every direction by the pure white snow that covered everything. It was a winter wonderland as far as Adrastiea could see. Off to the duo's right appeared to be a hot spring as steam rose from the tranquil waters.

Adrastiea could see now how Winterspring got its name. In fact, she wouldn't mind living here someday, since it certainly was a change from the rough humid environment of Booty Bay. Her reverie was intruded upon by Andissiel's voice. This caused her to take note of the cold that was steadily seeping into her armor.

"It is a beautiful place, is it not?" Andissiel asked, watching the transfixed rogue. Most of the rogues and humans he had met were a harsh bunch, not inclined to notice the beauty of nature surrounding them. They always seemed to be a busy bunch, humans. Perhaps it was because their lifespan was so short compared to the Night Elves, whom most of had lived hundreds of years. But Adrastiea was different, somehow. She showed her rough exterior to those she met, but Andissiel could see through the posturing she displayed.

Adrastiea only nodded at Andissiel's question, before taking her pack off and digging around in it for the warm furs she had received from the Ravenholdt Quartermaster. Putting them on she could noticeably feel the warmth returning to her outer extremities. Okay, so not live here since it was so cold. But defiantly come back for a visit.

"If you follow this road and take a right at the second fork, you should make it to the town just fine. Do you need anything else before I return to Felwood?" Andissiel asked, giving her directions to the town she was supposed to hole up in for the rest of the night.

"So you are not coming with me?" Adrastiea asked slightly surprised. She had been wondering if Andissiel would follow her to the town. However it seemed that he would not be. Then again she didn't blame him as he didn't have warm winter furs like she did. All the same it might not have mattered anyways.

"No, for I have much work I need to return to back in Felwood. Besides, it is not my place to babysit a rogue who is more then capable enough of handling themselves." Andissiel replied sternly. Adrastiea could only look away and mutter an okay at the response she was given. "Farewell rogue. May the light of Elune shine upon you."

And with that Andissiel returned to the cavern whence they had come, and disappeared from Adrastiea's view. Shrugging, she just re-shouldered her pack and continued on down the road. It had been nice to have a travel companion such as Andissiel for once. Krugash hadn't been much of a talker, and besides Adrastiea could sense from the Orc rogue that he didn't like traveling much less talking with her.

Andissiel on the other hand, no mater how mysterious and strange he seemed, felt like the ideal travel partner. He didn't seem to greatly dislike her like Krugash did, and she could actually converse with the Night Elf just fine.

Adrastiea put all that behind her as she began to travel the perma-frosted trail towards the town she would be staying in. If she recalled correctly from looking at the map on Ravenholdt's wall, the town's name was Everlook and was run by goblins.

Goblins were a mischievous, neutral bunch. They cared not for the petty wars going on around them, but instead profited off of them, selling their wares to whoever had the right coin amount for the various supplies and trinkets most all factions needed. They also happened to be crude engineers, competing with the gnomes for technological dominance.

However, if Adrastiea was asked to test out some invention for either a goblin, or a gnome, she would readily pick the gnome (even though their technologies seemed just as dangerous). She had once seen a race down in the salty flats of Thousand Needles. The Goblin contraption that had been racing seemed to have exploded part way through the race scattering pieces everywhere.

Adrastiea was drawn out of her thoughts as she came across the second fork in the road she was supposed to follow. Soon after the town of Everlook came into view, baring the same design pattern of a large mud wall encircling the town as all the other goblin establishments (with the exception of booty bay). It seemed deserted, though this was possibly due to the fact that it was shortly after midnight, by the position in the moon. It was doubtful that there were many people up at this hour.

However, as she rounded the corner wall of the town she was greeted by the sight of a couple of Kodos, horses, and what looked to be a frost saber, all tethered to the wooden poles setup just for that purpose. Further down at the entrance a couple of Booty Bay Bruisers stood watch, looking out for trouble makers.

Booty Bay seemed to be the Goblin headquarters, and so all the guards were from there. They wore brown leather arm and had nasty looking clubs that they would use to smash in the skulls of those who would dare cause trouble in their towns. Adrastiea knew the guards were good (back when she had that little scuffle in the Boot Bay Bar) and so felt safe resting in a Goblin town for the night.

"Heya miss. You sure are out late." One of the goblin guards commented in his gruff voice as she strode towards the entrance.

"Yea, wouldn't want to be traveling out late anyways if I were you, with all those disappearances." The other said, causing Adrastiea to pause for a moment. The look on their faces conveyed the entire meaning of the message. There had been a lot of disappearances and they would be damned if they let anyone try and abduct people in their town.

"Yes, I had been traveling late and didn't want to stop until I got here. Perhaps you could tell me more about these disappearances." Adrastiea responded, pulling the fur coat tighter about her slim figure. It really was cold out and the thought of a warm meal and a warm bed was very tantalizing.

"Well, there isn't much to tell. About a few months back, people started to disappear. We figured they would return sometime but they never did." The first goblin said to Adrastiea. "We looked around for them but no clues to there whereabouts were ever found."

"Pretty soon, entire villages on the outskirts began to disappear. All of them, except for Everlook that is." The second goblin continued. "Nobody would dare attack a goblin town, especially with us guarding it!"

"Hehe, right…" The first one uneasily chuckled. Adrastiea could see he wasn't so sure about his fellow guard's boast.

"Well, I'm pretty sure no one will mess with you. I've seen you in action down in Booty Bay. You guys are a tuff bunch." Adrastiea said, trying to boost the first Goblins confidence. At her words he puffed his chest out with pride.

"Kind words to hear from a rogue as yourself Miss. Well, you better be getting yourself inside. I'm sure you are quite chilled to the bone." The first goblin replied gesturing to Adrastiea to pass.

"Thank you. May your watch be Peaceful and without trouble." Adrastiea replied before stepping through the gate into the quaint little town. Everlook though small, was a bustling trade center. However the town looked deserted due to it being so late. Night Elf Pilgrims on their way to Mount Hyjal usually stopped in this town to rest up a bit before finishing the last leg of their journey. The goblins particularly liked Winterspring for its rich untapped mineral resources.

As Adrastiea made her way to the Inn, she could see the setup for the Thorium Brotherhood. They claimed to be the best blacksmiths of Azeroth, and sold their goods at a steep price. They were here in particular for the Thorium and other various veins of rare minerals. Adrastiea's blades were made by a blacksmith who only catered to the rogues of Ravenholdt.

That was another telltale that a rogue was in the Assassin's League was the design pattern on the dagger hilts. Upon completing one's training at Ravenholdt, Blacksmith Vernal would fashion a pair of daggers for the rogue. Hence why all the daggers had the unique yet similar styling on their handles. It was very rare that a non-rogue would receive weapons from Blacksmith Vernal.

Adrastiea came to a stop at the Inn door and lightly knocked on it. Hopefully the Inn Keeper was a light sleeper or she might be out here all night anyways. Several moments passed before the door opened, a female goblin greeting Adrastiea with a gruff, "Whad'ya want?"

"Just a warm bed and a hot meal," Adrastiea replied, holding up her small coin purse. A wave of warmth rolled out and hit Adrastiea as she stood there waiting for the goblin to make her decision.

"Of course, come right in." She replied, her eyes on the coin purse that Adrastiea held. After Adrastiea slipped in through the door, the Goblin led her to a bare wooden long table with long wooden benches on either side of it. She then went over to the fire place and scooped out what looked to be some stew into a wooden bowl. Returning, she set the bowl down in front of Adrastiea.

"I'll be right back with some mead." The Goblin said to Adrastiea before disappearing down a staircase behind the bar. Adrastiea took a whiff of the meal in front of her and confirmed that it was indeed stew. Rabbit stew it seemed and it was still warm. The fire coals, even though they had died down for the night, had kept the stew warm. She got out a few of the travel biscuits and had just started eating when the Goblin returned with two flagons of mead.

"So, what brings you out to Everlook at this late hour?" The innkeeper asked before taking a sip from the second flagon she had brought with her.

"Just some small business," Adrastiea replied being intentionally vague. If everyone knew what her real purpose here was, it would make her job that much harder to do. "I also wanted to visit the hot springs."

"Ah yes, we get quite a few travelers who want to see the springs. In fact there is a dwarf out by them that says they have magical properties." The Goblin replied, believing Adrastiea's lie. Although the springs looked interesting and inviting, Adrastiea had far more important work to do. The goblin and Adrastiea conversed about various topics while Adrastiea finished her meal. Then the goblin showed Adrastiea to a bed and bade her good night.

Adrastiea was thankful for the silence that came with the goblin leaving. She hadn't really been in the mood for conversation, but she didn't want to be rude either. So, with that she settled down for the night, preparing to get a few hours of sleep. She wanted to be prepared for everything she might encounter, and sleep was well needed.

After doing her nightly routine of checking for various hazards and preparing herself in the likely need of a quick get away, Adrastiea finally closed her eyes and relinquished her mind to unconsciousness.

* * *

And so, That's how Adrastiea got to Winterspring. I'm sure she had no idea what was going to happen next.

**You only nod as Karen seems to be taking a break in the story telling. You look about yourself to surprisingly find a number of people have gathered around you and Karen.**

Most everyone here has heard this tale many times. But they all love listening to it again. Why don't you wander about while I get lunch ready?

**At Karen's suggestion, you realize how stiff you've become from sitting there listening to her spin the tale before your eyes. Exploring the rest of the town didn't sound like a half bad idea, even though you want Karen to continue.**

* * *

**A/N: Ah, wow, that was a doozy. I hope you all didn't fall asleep trying to read everything lol. Kk, Well I'll continue on from there soon enough. I have the next chapter for Dead Memories I want to post up first though before I continue. Hopefully it'll be out and about sooner then this chapter took to get out. R&R por favor!**


End file.
